olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
READ: This wiki is dedicated to the Korean TV series Olympus Guardians. It has no connections to the Percy Jackson series or its derivatives. Any information from Percy Jackson will be removed. Zeus is the ruler of Mt. Olympus and the King of the Gods. His role in Greek mythology is being the god of justice, the heavens, and lighting. He is the youngest son of the titans Kronos and Rhea. His weapon is a lightning bolt. Appearance Zeus has long white hair, a beard, and a mustache. Zeus's attire consists of a long tunic with a lightning bolt emblem, a yellow sash, and a golden cape. History Zeus was the youngest of the six children born to titans Cronus and Rhea. Cronus feared that one of his children would overpower him, so he swallowed every child Rhea bore him. He expected to ingest baby Zeus, but Rhea wrapped a rock in a blanket and had him swallow that instead. Meanwhile, baby Zeus was spirited away to the island of Crete, where he was raised by nymphs. When he was old enough, Zeus learned of his father's crimes. He used a special flower to create an elixir that would free his siblings from their Cronus's belly. Then he gave it to Rhea, who served it to Cronus. Cronus instantly became nauseous and regurgitated his five elder children: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades. The six gods battled against Cronus and the other titans and eventually won. Zeus appointed himself as king of the gods and ruler of the heavens. Zeus later married Hera, the goddess of marriage and they had children of their own like Hephaestus and Ares. However, he wasn't always faithful to her. He had various lovers who bore him children, such as Hermes, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Persephone, and Hercules . Personality Zeus is known to have been incredibly powerful, yet equally benevolent and just, as well as divinely wise, since he would create humanity in the Old Gods' likeness (imbuing them with many virtues), and when Ares sought to corrupt them, he created the Amazons to protect humanity (imbuing them with the ability to spread love, compassion, and a mutual understanding among all human nations) from him not killing Steppenwolf (even during the latter's Invasion of Earth) and later, simply driving back Ares during the War of the Gods, and banishing the God of War instead of killing his own son. This demonstrates Zeus' great love for his firstly created race, other beings, and his own family, as well as an extraordinary level of emotional intelligence and wisdom. Zeus' fearlessness, nobility, and foresight are on display both when Zeus personally fights and defeats Steppenwolf, and later when despite Ares managing to slay every other Old God in the War of the Gods, Zeus faced his malevolent son in combat without hesitation and drove him back, in order to buy himself enough time to father Diana and create the protective paradise of Themyscira, so that when Ares returns, humanity will still have a godly savior capable of stopping the fearsome God of War. And indeed, Wonder Woman as a superhero seeks to uphold her late father's virtues and ideology. If the myth mentioned by Lex Luthor (about Zeus cruelly punishing Prometheus) is true, then Zeus can be said to have a darker side, but given Wonder Woman's reaction of frustration and anger upon hearing the account, it is likely that the myth is actually inaccurate. Powers & Abilities Powers As an Elder Deity, and King of the Gods and the Heavens Zeus is the most powerful Deity in his pantheon, and among his sibling. With Poseidon and Hades being the only other Deities to come close to his power. * Olympian Physiology: As the King of the Old Gods, Zeus was a divine being of unparalled power and might, and the most powerful of all the Old Gods, surpassing even Poseidon and Hades as well as being considerably more powerful than the minor Old Gods and most Kryptonians, even surpassing the power of Doomsday and the resurrected Superman, with Lex Luthor using Zeus as one of the examples when describing the tremendous might of Superman. Zeus's extradionary power was shown when he single-handedly easily defeated and forced Steppenwolf into retreat millennia ago, and during the War of the Gods, despite Ares having been so enhanced by the violence that occured to the point of massacaring all the other Old Gods, even Poseidon and Hades, Zeus was still able to single-handedly face Ares when his powers were at their strongest on equal grounds and even eventually achieve victory and banish him from Olympus, griveously wounding Ares to the point of permanently weakening the God of War and leaving him much smaller. ** Telepathy: *** Astral Projection ** Enhanced Power: *** Major Divinity ** Essence Reading ** Supernatural Aura-Presence ** Sky Lordship: *** Aerokinesis: As the God of the Sky, Zeus has absolute control over air. He has the same aerokinetic powers as his son, Jason, only to an infinitely more advanced level, enabling him to perform feats such as: **** Wind Generation: Zeus can generate tremendously powerful hurricanes and tornadoes at will. A notable example was when he generated a massive thunderstorm around Mount Olympus in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, while attempting to win favor with Hera. **** Air Ropes: As seen in The Blood of Olympus, as the Lord of the Sky, Zeus had divine authority over all 4 Wind Gods, whom he bound and harnessed to his war chariot with tightly wound ropes of wind that he generated. **** Inhalation: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus sucked Metis into his stomach through his mouth with a mini-tornado. **** Flight: Zeus could manipulate the air currents around him to hover and fly at great speeds. **** Cloud Manipulation: As demonstrated in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, where Zeus made an indistinguishable living replica of Hera out of a cloud, which King Ixion later seduced, giving birth to the first centaurs. ***** Create things out of clouds **** Air waves: According to Hephaestus, Zeus' domain also includes the air waves, as he was able to detect Hephaestus' pirate radio in The Lost Hero. **** Vortex Breath: Zeus is able blow things away with super breath. *** Divine Electrokinesis: As the God of Thunder and Lightning, Zeus has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity, which grants him the abilities of: **** Lightning Generation: Zeus can generate tremendous bolts of lightning from his fingertips. **** Static Electric Shocks: Zeus can send great amounts of static shock through the bodies of others on contact. **** Electrical Immunity: Zeus is completely immune to any amount of electricity. **** Master Bolt: Zeus's most powerful weapon, the Master Bolt, is stupendously powerful (generating many tremendous white-hot lightning bolts simultaneously), easily making a hydrogen bomb look like a firecracker in comparison. When Zeus hurls it at Typhon, the blast "lights up the world", nearly knocks the colossal monster off-balance, and Percy can feel the shock-wave many miles away. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus used his Master Bolt to swiftly raze the entire city of Salmonia to oblivion after Salmoneus pretended to be Zeus. **** Electro-Blast: Zeus can project his electrical energy as blasts or bolts of lightning. **** Disintegration: Zeus was able to mentally cause a person to combust in lightning, and instantly disintegrate. **** Transformation **** Intangibility: Zeus is capable of making himself intangible, as shown when Superman attempted to punch him, but his attack phased right through Zeus. *** Sky Manipulation: *** Atmokinesis: As the God of the Sky, Zeus has absolute control over the weather: **** Storm Manipulation: **** Celestial Hydrokinesis: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus brought about a global flood by causing tremendous torrents of water to pour down from the heavens all over the world for nine days and nights. As a result, the entire world was flooded (except for the highest mountains), and most of the human race was destroyed. Deucalion and Pyrrha were among the few that survived this great calamity. ** Advanced Immunities ** Divine Soul ** Superhuman Physiology: *** Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Zeus is superhumanly strong. His strength is far superior to the vast majority of his race and he is capable of lifting over 100 tons, without supplementing his strength with his other powers. He is, physically, the second strongest of the Olympians, surpassed only by his son Hercules;23 however, he can far exceed Hercules by boosting himself with his other powers, even managing to defeat the Hulk in hand to hand combat. **** Massive Strength: Zeus has incredible physical prowess, and in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, he is mentioned being able to lift and hurl entire mountains at his enemies. Most notably, Zeus was able to crush and imprison Typhon himself (the only known being with strength superior to his own) by hurling Mount Etna on top of him. Also, when Hephaestus angered him, Zeus easily overpowered him, and flung his son all the way from Mount Olympus to Lemnos. This is especially impressive because Hephaestus is one of the physically strongest Olympians in creation, exponentially exceeding the likes of Ares. In The Blood of Olympus, Zeus was able to fling the Argo II all the way from Athens to Camp Half-Blood, halfway across the world at supersonic speeds. *** Superhuman Speed: Zeus is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete.[citation needed] **** Swiftness *** Superhuman Agility: Zeus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination, have been conditioned to levels that are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete.[citation needed] *** Superhuman Reflexes: Zeus' Reflexes have been greatly conditioned and are much more superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete.[citation needed] *** Superhuman Stamina: Zeus' highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. His stamina is matched among the Olympians only by his brothers Pluto and Neptune and his sons Ares, Hercules, and Hermes.[citation needed] *** Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Zeus' skin, muscle, bone, and all other bodily tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. This contributes somewhat, to Zeus' superhuman strength and weight.[citation needed] *** Superhuman Durability: Zeus' body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury, far more so than the vast majority of his race. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His resistance to injury among the Olympians is matched only by Hades.[citation needed] ** Deification ** Immortality Removal - Zeus was able to strip Prometheus of his Immortality. ** Invincibility: '''As the most powerful of all the Olympian Gods Zeus is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords, axes, crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods. ** '''Healing: '''Zeus as the most powerful of all Olympians has the ability to heal wounds but he can't heal mortal wounds , the rest of the Gods has to blessed by his or Athena's blessings to do so. ** '''Pyrokinesis: '''Zeus has the power to control and manipulate fire whether by throwing Fire or Fireballs. ** '''Teleportation: '''Zeus has the ability to teleport to any place whatever he sees fit by turning into lightning either on earth or Olympus. *** '''Dimensional Travel ** Invulnerability ** Order Manipulation: *** Law Manipulation *** Subordination Manipulation ** Sky Father Physiology: *** Celestial Manipulation *** Cosmic Awareness: Zeus is aware of the inner workings of the cosmos and possesses an understanding of the framework of all reality. Many Gods possess this ability to one extent or another, but as Lord of all Olympian Gods and member of the Quintessence, Zeus' understanding of how reality functions is greater than that of most other Gods. ** Divine Magic: '''Being the most powerful of all Gods Zeus the powerful Divine powers like: *** '''Summoning - Zeus is able to summon a legion of creatures to fight at his side, examples are the Siren Widows he used to fight Kratos at the end of God of War II. *** Mind Imprisonment- In his astral form, Zeus was able to imprison Kratos in his own mind. *** Sealing - Zeus was able to collect all the evils of the world and seal them inside of Pandora's Box. *** Animation - Zeus was able to harness Krato's godly powers, and use them to bring the Colossus of Rhodes to life. *** Reality warping: '''Zeus along with Hera created all mortals and most if not all things as Hera Said, Zeus can do almost anything he desires. *** '''Removal & Bestowal All Godly powers: '''Zeus being the most powerful of all Olympians has the powers to give and remove all sorts of Magical powers the Gods Have. *** '''Portal Creation: '''Zeus has the power to create portals leading to other Dimensions. *** '''Mind Control: '''Zeus has the power to control people's mind. *** '''Illusions: '''Zeus has the power to create Illusions. *** '''Conjuration; '''Zeus has the power to conjure anything and any power in existence except bringing mortals back from the dead although he can do this with help of Hera *** '''Power to kill Gods: '''Zeus being the most powerful of all Gods has the power to kill them as proved by Killing Hera herself ** '''Regeneration - Zeus could regenerate from almost any wound. He can grow back just about any limb or organ back with ease. Ironically the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation can kill him. ** Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time whether can travel back & forward in time or freezing time itself but they need Zeus's consent first. ** '''Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, if injured, Zeus is capable of healing himself with superhuman speeds and efficiency. He is even capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs if necessary. Among the Olympians, his healing powers are equaled only by those of his brother Hades. ** Self Sustenance: Zeus is almost completely self sustained, he does not require air, and does not need to eat or drink. ** Immortality: Like all other Olympians, Zeus is functionally immortal. He is immune to aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means. Zeus is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. He has even be reborn at times. *** Agelessness ** Magical Manipulation: Zeus possess vast magical powers of an unknown nature, which surpass the magic wielding powers of any other Olympian god. Zeus can generate and manipulate other forms of energy as well. Only a small number of the ways in which Zeus can utilize his superhuman abilities are as yet known. *** Spell Casting: Among these are the augmentation of physical strength and endurance and the enchantment of living beings or of objects. Zeus can create interdimensional apertures through which he can transport himself and even the entire Olympian army.[citation needed] *** Magic: Zeus possesses control over the magical power of Shazam, and was able to force him to revert back into Billy Batson ** Energy Avatar: He can project his image, voice, and energy bolts from the Olympian dimension into that of Earth. ** Shape-Shifting: Zeus can change his shape into that of other humanoid beings (as when he impersonated Amphitryon, the husband of Hercules' mother Alcmena), of animals, or even of objects. *** Height Manipulation: Zeus can tremendously increase his height, shown in The Blood of Olympus, when he grows 100 feet tall before hurling the Argo II all the way from Athens to Camp Half-Blood. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus grows even taller, until he is half as tall as the Storm Giant Typhon. ** Energy Projection: In addition to being able to manipulate energy, he can project it in vast quantities offensively or defensively. His energy projection is vast enough to match Odin and Galactus or destroy entire galaxies. However, his powers are still inferior to universe level beings, such as Eternity. ** Precognition: Zeus also has limited precognitive abilities, and in ancient times was the patron of an oracle at Dodona, through which he delivered prophesies. These abilities enabled Zeus, at the time of the Trojan War, to "remember" the Asgard-Olympus war which had occurred centuries afterwards. ** Supernatural Sight: As the God of the Sky, Zeus has incredibly keen vision, as seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, when he manages to see Danaë, who was trapped inside of an underground bronze cell. He was later able to mentally zoom in and clearly perceive Phaethon driving Helios' Sun Chariot. ** Chlorokinesis (limited): In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, to help Hades kidnap Persephone, Zeus caused the earth to grow several magnificent fields of flowers, each one more colorful and fragrant than the one before it. The roses he caused to grow did not even have thorns, and their beauty and fragrance was such that it made Persephone giddy and lured her further away from her chaperones. This shows that, despite his status as a sky god, Zeus has a level of control over the earth and its natural elements. ** Knowledge of Plants: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus had an extensive knowledge of the properties of herbs and plants, which he learned from the nymphs who raised him. As a result, he was able to brew an extremely powerful emetic, a single goblet of which caused Kronos to regurgitate all five of his swallowed children (as well as the boulder that Rhea used to impersonate him with). ** Madness: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus cured Dionysus of the madness beset upon him by Hera. ** Justice: As the God of Justice and Honor, Zeus maintains control over the other deities by preventing their feuds from escalating to epic proportions, and ensuring the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice. A good example in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods is when Zeus assembles the first ever Olympian trial for the murder of Poseidon's son Halirrhothius by Ares, with Zeus himself as the Chief Justice. As a result, Ares was justly acquitted. ** Granting and Stripping Powers: As the King of the Olympian Gods, Zeus can temporarily strip away (and later restore) any other Olympian of his/her godly powers and divinity, just as he did in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods to Poseidon and Apollo (after they participated in an unsuccessful Olympian riot against him), and claims that he would have permanently done so to Ares, had the latter not been his son. Zeus later punished Apollo in this way again after the latter killed some of the Cyclopes that forged his thunderbolts (in retaliation for Zeus striking down Asclepius). As seen throughout the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Zeus was able to strip his son Dionysus of the latter's alcokinesis abilities as a punishment for chasing after an off-limits wood nymph twice, and only restored them again shortly before The Lost Hero. Zeus would punish Apollo this way yet again in The Trials of Apollo series. ** Transfiguration: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus transforms thousands of ants into an army of hardened and fearless human warriors (who would later become known as the Myrmidones) at the request of his son Aeacus. He would later transform his girlfriend Io into a cow, Lycaon into the first werewolf, and his daughter Thalia into a pine tree. ** Control of Animals: Zeus can summon and control animals that are sacred to him, shown when he sends a huge golden eagle to punish Prometheus in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, and later another one to assist Psyche in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes. ** Amokinesis: As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, to punish Aphrodite for her numerous infidelities with mortal men, Zeus cast a spell that caused her to fall head-over-heels in love with Anchises, a mortal shepherd. Though it was never specifically stated as to how he did it, it still proves that Zeus actually had a considerable level of control and skill in the ability to arouse the emotions of love and desire in others, especially given how his magic in this aspect was effective on even Aphrodite (the Goddess of Love and Desire) herself. ** Power Bestowal - Zeus is able to bestow his followers with vast electrical powers. ** Astral Projection - Zeus was able to project an image of himself to communicate to Kratos, and grant him the power to use his thunderbolts. ** Weapon Creation - Zeus was able to forge the Blade of Olympus from the Heavens and the Earth ** Power Absorbtion ** Metamorphosis: Zeus can turn himself into any object at will. ** Power Distribution ** Telepathy ** Illusion Casting ** Realm and Barrier Creation: Right as the War of the Gods drew to a close, despite being severely wounded and tired from his battle with Ares, Zeus was able to create the island of Themyscira and the extremely powerful magical wards that shielded the island, in order to guarantee the Amazons protection from the outside world and from Ares, a shielding that was so powerful that even Ares was never able to penerate the island, although this cost Zeus his life. ** Life Creation and Power Bestowal: Zeus was known to have created both the human and Amazonianraces (imbuing both with their mindsets and abilities, notably the ability of the Amazons to speak every human language), the latter race in order to bring peace to humanity. Zeus also fathered the extremely powerful Wonder Woman specifically as the Godkiller - a contingency weapon to be used to subdue Aresand the latter's warfare manipulation powers. ** Omnilingualism: Zeus had the ability to fluently speak, read and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. ** Battle Prowess: Zeus is an extremely skilled, formidable and experienced warrior. He thus easily overpowered his son, Hephaestus, defeated the infamously terrifying Kampê, battled his Titan father Kronos, and even held his own against the more powerful Typhon. That particular battle was incredibly difficult and long, and both Dionysus and Hephaestus - enormously powerful Olympians - were forcibly, violently removed from the fight with critically brutal injuries, which contributes to Zeus's mastery of combat techniques and strategy. Despite this, he recognized that there were those more strategically skilled and knowledgeable than him, as he considered Athena to be his finest strategist in the battle against Typhon. ** Resurrection: Zeus can revive the dead. Abilities Zeus is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and is particularly skilled at employing his vast energy manipulating abilities in combat situations.[citation needed] * Genius-level Intellect: As the oldest, wisest and smartest of the Old Gods, Zeus had extradionary levels of divine wisdom and intellect due to his tremondously long godly lifespan allowing him to obtain and refine the wisdom of the ages. His intelligence and wisdom far surpassed all other Old Gods, even Ares. Indeed, he had an unparalleled level of emotional intelligence and wisdom, demonstrated by his ability to imbue many virtues into both his human and Amazonian creations; he even knew of the darker traits of humanity, something that no other Old God apart from Ares knew.1 Zeus's emotional inituition and vast divine wisdom also made him an amazingly foresightful and exceptionally capable strategist, able to see through even the most intelligent and unpredictable of individuals nature with pinpoint accuracy to correctly deduce how said person would react and he always seems to think many times ahead and be able to create nearly flawless plans to counter said individual's intentions effectively, as evidenced before he went to fight Ares, he fathered Diana in case he should die so that humanity would have another god powerful enough to defeat Ares and protect them from other powerful threats and while severely wounded after defeating Ares, he was able to quickly deduce that Ares is not dead and would use all of his powers and focus to heal himself even if improperly as long as he can recover before Zeus and destroy humanity before Zeus could stop him. Anticipating Ares would recover even if only partially and quicker than Zeus, Zeus decided to sacrifice himself so that the Amazons would survive Ares' return and Diana could safely grow up well until the time came for her to become the protector of humanity by creating the powerfully protected island of Themyscira to cut them off the danger that humans and Ares posed to them. ** Expert Leader: Zeus, having been King of Mount Olympus and chief of the Old Gods for many millennia, was therefore an extradionarily experienced, charismatic and accomplished leader, with his leadership inspiring complete loyalty in all the other Old Gods and he notably even managed to inspire sufficient loyalty from Ares that the God of War obeyed Zeus despite his distaste for the other Old Gods for centuries before he finally rebelled. He also was an amazingly skillful orator, as he was able to easily convince the Amazonian, Atlantean, human, and Green Lantern to form an alliance against Steppenwolf during the first Invasion of Earth and in addition to having the support of Artemis in the war, Zeus was even able to convince Ares to briefly set aside his distaste for humanity and the other Old Gods and join him. Zeus's charisma and compotence as a leader made all the members of the alliance acknowledge him as the leader of the alliance and follow his orders without question. Zeus then led such a large alliance effectively enough without fail that he was succesfull in repelling Steppenwolf's invasion despite Steppenwolf's vast army and having conquered many other planets without fail, notably the only known commander with the sufficient level of leadership to do so. ** Divine Wisdom: He is divinely wise and has an unparalleled amount of emotional intelligence, given as how he dearly love his creations to the point where he sent the other Godly Beings and Amazons to humanity's aid, against a violence-enhanced Ares. He even led the Olympian Gods. * Master Combatant: As the King of the Old Gods and thus the greatest and most experienced fighter among his kind, Zeus had millenia worth of combat experience and intensive training and unparalled mastery and knowledge of the combat arts, exceptionally formidable in the use of both armed and hand-to-hand combat. A notable display of Zeus's combat skill was during the first Invasion of Earth, Zeus survived the battle unscathed and played a prominent role in the battle by being the one who easily overpowered and wounded Steppenwolf to the point of forcing him to retreat and had certainly killed many of the forces of Apokolips. The most prominent display of his skill was during the War of the Gods, as when he finally engaged Ares when the God of War was at his strongest and deadliest in single combat, he was able to not only fight evenly with the violence enhanced Ares, who was so much more deadly and powerful than ever that he had killed all the other Old Gods, but he even emerged victorious, grievously wounding and driving the God of War back off of Olympus, leaving him badly weakened and much smaller even centuries after, though Zeus sustained severe wounds on his own right.1 * Entertainment Skills: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus was revealed to be an excellent entertainer, being able to sing, dance, and joke, all skills that he acquired from the Kouretes that helped raise him. Zeus's singing was said to be "as clear as the streams on Mount Ida", and his satyr jokes were outrageously hilarious. His entertainer skills enabled him to win favor with all of the Titans at Mount Othrys, even Kronos himself, such that they grew to harbor no suspicions of his true intentions at all. Zeus also later applied these skills again to woo his beautiful sister, Hera. * Weaponry * Leadership * Intimidation Paraphernalia Transportation Dimensional teleportation using his own powers.[citation needed] Weapons * Thunderbolts made by Hephaestus.[citation needed] * Gauntlet of Zeus: A powerful weapon used by Zeus to chain the Titans. * Blade of Olympus * Blade of the Gods * Shield of Zeus Magic * Lightning of Zeus: * Zeus' Fury: * Divine Reckoning: * Horn of Boreas: Summoned the power of the God of the North Wind, Boreas. * Boreas' Icestorm: Relics * Rage of the Gods: * Hail of Boreas: Godly Possessions * Zeus' Eagle Capabilities of Zeus' Lightning Bolt The Bolt itself is charged with electricity, and could have power over the skies and storms. * Divine Energy Weapon ** Indestructible Item ** Divine Magic *** Unparalleled Electrokinesis *** Unparalleled Atmokinesis *** Highly Advanced Smiting *** Divine Slaying Category:Characters Male Category:Immortals Category:Male